On a New Note ON HOLD
by HalzMarie
Summary: a girls trip to florida with her school choir takes an interesting twist when she meets a boy on a plane. sucky summary, not sucky story. please give it a try! james/oc *ON HOLD*
1. Prologue

**well, i decided to start a new story... i had an idea, and i went with it. i hope you all like it! please review and tell me if it sounds okay!**

* * *

Hi! My names Rachel. Im 17, and I live in Wisconsin. Not too exciting, but here in the country, you learn whats important, like family and friends. You don't need money to be happy. Which is good…. If you did, id be a pretty sad person. Well, I guess you'll find out more about me as my story goes on… whats this story about? Its about meeting new people, and not knowing how drastically that person might change your life. Yeah, sounds weird, but keep reading. You might not regret it. Well, here goes:

* * *

"RACHEL!" I automatically turn my head to the sound of my name. I looked around just in time to see my best friend since 9th grade running towards me.

"DIDDY!" I yell back, stepping back so she doesn't tackle me. She runs past, running into Jordan, a guy in our class. it's the first day of school…. Senior year, baby!

"oh crap!" she says, backing up. "sorry, Jordy!" she giggles, walking back over to me. "hi love. Ready to take on senior year?"

"eh, maybe. Might be too much…" I answer. School was never my specialty. "I just cant wait for 3rd hour." I say, reaching out and giving her a hug.

"what do you have third hour?"

"choir!"

"oh… well duh. What else would you be excited for?" she says, hitting her forehead.

Cassidy, or Diddy as I like to call her, has been my best friend for like, 3 or 4 years. Not gunna lie, I hated her throughout middle school. She always seemed so preppy, goody-goody, and popular. I hate the preps. Everyone wants to be them. Theyre great at sports, always happy, and straight up freaking annoying. Freshman year, Cantz, our English teacher, paired us up together for a HUGE project. Let me tell you, I wasn't happy about it. But, after a couple days, I found out she didn't like the rest of the sporty girls. She just didn't really talk to anyone else. Anywho, we started talking, and turns out, we had a LOT in common. And, within 3 weeks, bam. New best friend.

"hey, don't go there." I laugh. "just because I love music doesn't mean anything."

Diddy shrugged. "so, whats your schedule?" she asks, looking down at the pile of papers in her arms. "mines Math, american gov, English, personal fit, band, ap bio, Spanish, and drama."

I look down at the stack of papers in my hands. "american gov, math, choir, advanced guitar ensemble, personal fit, astronomy, Spanish, and drama." YES! 2 music classes, and right in a row!

"I cant believe next year, were done with this…. College…." diddy mutters.

I nod, and start walking to my locker. We have the same lockers all 4 years of high school at our school. I put in the familiar com, 3, 17, 42. I was lucky, and Diddy's locker is right next to mine. She puts in her com, and we start putting books and folders and mirrors and what not into them. I have a tone of lyrics printed out on little pieces of paper, so I put those all over, and it looks happy like last year. After putting up a couple of pictures up, it looks a lot better than that boring red locker it usually is.

After im done decorating it, I close my locker and lean against it. I talk to diddy for a couple minutes until the bell rings, signaling that you need to be in your class in 4 minutes. I grab a note book, pencil and folder and head off to american gov.

I walk in, and see the teacher, Liend, talking to a few of the guys. My friend lindze was sitting there kind of awkwardly, waiting for someone she knew to walk in. as soon as she saw me, she jumped up and hugged me.

"hey, fatty. Hows it going? I missed you!" she says, sitting back down.

"ehh, im happy to see everyone again, but I hate that I have to be in school…. And I missed ya too, ugly." I smile at her.

Weve been talking since sixth grade. We were in a group playing truth or dare, and we got bored. We went and played four square, and we were friends since. Not really uber close, but still.

The bell rings again, and Liend starts talking about his expectations for the class, and how hes going to be tough, but not really strict. Hes not too old, only about 28. Hes kind of a creep… but he grades easily, so it should be an easy class. After 50 minutes of listening to him ramble on, the bell rings again, letting us go. I say bye to lindze, and walk to math.

The class drags by again, this time because I have no close friends in it, and the teacher is already driving me insane. I hate math… it makes no sense, so im not too thrilled about this class.

3rd hour finally gets here, and I walk quickly to my favorite class. Choir. Ive been in choir since 6th grade, and I love it. I love singing, and music in general. I learn lyrics quickly, and I pick up beats and notes really easily. Music is the one place I really shine. Cheesey, yes, I know. But still. True as it can get.

I walk in, and im greeted by a cheerful "hello!" from the teacher, thiel. I smile back, and walk over to my usual spot on the risers. Ive been in the same spot the past two years. Im a soprano. I watch the other kids slowly walk in, and I wait for Lily to walk in. shes one of my really close friends. Not as close as Diddy, but still. Close. When she does, I jump off the risers and hugged her. The bell rings then, and I look up as thiel starts talking and putting the upper classmen in our places. When were all in our spots, we start singing. I can already tell this year is going to be a good one for this choir.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey everyone! Haley here. So, I started writing this story, and honestly, im not to proud of this idea… I got another idea, so im kinda gunna go with that. Its still about james, and the first chapter isn't changing, but the plot isn't the same. Just please, deal with me! Sorry, and thank you! Please still read this story and review!**


	3. Planes and Intros

**okay, so i got this new idea, and i like it a lot better. and i realize, so far, the writing in this one sucks. but, it would mean a lot if you would read and then review and tell me how to make it better! and thanks for reading... i love all you lovely readers!(:**

* * *

Well, its been a few weeks, and what not, and im still loving choir. We're doing a medley of fun songs. We love it, or at least, me and lily do! thiel is talking to us, and shes explaining to the choir that the choir and band were picked to go to florida to do some performance. YES! Ive always wanted to go to florida…. This is going to be amazing! (sorry, but theres going to be a big time skip to when we go to florida. Not much really happens…. Just boring old school. Anywho, its about march-ish, and lily, Diddy and I just got on the plane.)

* * *

"so. Whose sitting with who, and where?" I ask, looking at the seats. Most of them are filled… there isn't anywhere with three seats alone. Theres a place with two, and one in front though.

"well, I kinda promised diddy id sit with her…. Im sorry love…. Ill sit with you on the way home." lily says apologetically.

"but theres a row up there, and theres an open seat in front of it… lets go sit up there so we can atleast sit only one row away." diddy suggests, pointing towards the front of the plane.

"kay." I mutter, walking up. Diddy and lily put their carryons in the little over head compartment. I move up one seat, and look at the person sitting alone. He has brown hair, and its not super long, but long enough. Its pretty nice…

"hi," I say, getting his attention. He looks at me, and he looks kind of annoyed. He has hazel eyes… really hazel….

"hi." he replies, and he looks like hes expecting something.

"uhm, my friends and I want to sit by each other, and there are three of us, and I was wondering if there was any chance I could take this seat next to you?"

He raises his eyebrows, but says "yeah, sure, whatever." then he goes back to looking out his window.

"well, if were going to be sitting together for the next two or three hours, id really appreciate if you didn't treat me like im an annoying pet…" I muttered under my breath, not really meaning for him to hear me.

Apparently, he did. He gave me a slightly pissed off look. "what?"

"sorry… didn't mean for you to hear that…" I say, embarrassed. "im sorry, im having a bad week."

"well, I guess im sorry too. Im just overly tired. But youre right… I should be nicer. Im james." he says, looking at me with his big hazel eyes.

"im Rachel." I reply, holding out my hand. He smiles slightly, and shakes it.

"so Rachel, why are you going to florida?"

"my choir and band got selected to play there… im so excited. Ive never been far out of Wisconsin. What about you, james?" I question. James looks at me a little surprised.

"well," he says. "my band and I are going to play at Disneyworld. Probably the same thing your choir and band are going to play." he chuckles.

"what are you laughing about?"

"nothing…. So, how much do you know about whos going to be playing there? Like, isn't there going to be some famous bands or what ever?" he asks, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Suddenly, four guys walk up. Two go into the two open seats in front of me, and the other two give me a funny look, and step over me and past james.

"whos this?" one of them ask, looking at me. He has stunning green eyes and blond hair.

"this is Rachel, shes going to sit in our row for the ride. Her friends are sitting behind us." james explains, pointing at diddy and lily. They look up, and stare at him.

"and who are you?" diddy asks, raising her eyebrow at him.

Blondie shoots james and the other guy a strange look. Im really confused. But, I answer. "this is james… the guy ill be sitting by cuz you two ditched me." I accuse. "james, diddy and Rachel." I introduce, pointing at the blond girl and the asian girl in turn. Diddy has slightly wavy blond hair that is pretty long. She has blue eyes, and dimples. The picture perfect american, as my dad calls her. Lily on the other hand, is asian. Both her parents grew up in china. Shes very pale though, but has almost black hair and brown eyes. I am completely different. I have light brown hair, very pale skin, and have grey blue green eyes that change with the day.

"nice to meet you, diddy, lily." james says, smiling at them. At this point, the two guys that sat in front of me are looking at us with funny looks too. What is going on? Ugh! "these are my band members. Kendall" he says, pointing at blondie. "logan" pointing at the other guy in our row. He has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a killer smile. "Dustin" pointing to one of the guys in the row ahead of us. He has brown hair and glasses. "and Carlos." pointing to the other guy in the row ahead. He has short brown hair and he looks latino. They all say hi, and then go back to what ever they were doing before.

"what was the last question again?" I ask, trying to remember what he asked before the other guys showed up.

"who all do you know is going to be at Disneyworld? Like arent there going to be some famous bands?" he continues. Kendall and logan look up suddenly. They give him puzzled glances. James raises his eyebrows. They look at each other and shrug. They go back to whatever again.

"well yeah, but I only know R5. Theres another one there, but I cant think of them. Ive never heard of them till my teacher told us about them…." I answer.

"big time rush?"

"yeah! Them. Have you heard of them?"

"a couple times." he answers, smirking. In front of us, I hear carlos laugh. The other guys are trying to hide smiles it looks like.

"okay, whats going on? Im so confused…" I say, trying to piece together whats going on. I have no idea….

"nothings going on. Just an inside joke." logan says, looking up from his phone.

"well okay then…." I plan on figuring this out soon….


	4. Sketchy Much

**hi loves!(: i actually really like this chapter... i think its cute.(: please review... they make my day like ten times better. i love feed back!(:**

* * *

James chuckles at Logan's answer. These boys are going to be interesting to sit by...

"so. How long have you guys been in a band?" I ask, trying to figure out some more about what's going on.

"about three years. We started in 2009..." James answers.

"I was in a band with Dustin for a while longer, so a couple more years for us." Kendall says.

Well that's no help... "what's your bands name?"

"BTR." kendall replies. Still no help.

Just then, the plane starts moving. This whole plane thing is new to me, so I'm kinda nervous. It must've been showing on my face, because James smirks a bit.

"first time flying?"

"yeah... How many times have you been on a plane?" I ask, trying to distract myself.

"quite a few... I travel a lot." he says. "we all do actually." he adds,

gesturing to his friends.

"lily travels a lot.. Diddy does too, but not as much as lily. I've hardly been out of Wisconsin. The furthest I've gone is dc with my class the summer after 8th grade.." I giggle at the memories. My favorite is Joey asking about bubblers (were from Wisconsin.. THEY'RE CALLED BUBBLERS, NOT DRINKING FOUNTAINS!) and the people being really confused. "how many times have you been to Wisconsin?"

"uhm.. Like 3 I think. Not sure. Not many. We tend to go to Cali and new york more often." James explains.

"oh, you're one of those rich people?"

"well, I wouldn't go with rich, but I guess you could say I'm pretty well off." he answers, trying to be modest.

"I was kidding. Lily goes like, everywhere. She's been to japan a couple times, china, California, new york, florida, dc, and next summer she's going to Spain and france." I tell him. Not that he cares.. But still.

"shes lucky... I've only been in the US, Canada and London..." he whines a little bit.

"shut up! At least you've been out of the country!" I laugh.

"okay, I'll give you that, but still!" he chuckles.

After a couple more minutes of talking about places we've been, James pulls out an iPad. That makes me wonder. "do you have any of your songs recorded?" I ask.

Kendall lets out a laugh and looks at me, but shuts up after James shoots him a look.

"yeah. Wanna hear some?" he asks, smiling a killer smile at me.

"definitely!" I smile back. He takes out a pair of headphones and hands me one. I put it in, an watch as he clicks on things on his iPad. Suddenly, a very up beat song starts playing. "elevate a little higher! Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate."

I have to admit, they sound good. "this is really good! And sounds pretty advanced. How'd you get all this equipment?"

"I know a couple guys." he replies, smiling.

"which ones you?" I ask, starting to really like the voices. A new song starts, and he waits for his part.

This one starts out like " that youre a star, a super star"

"this is me." he says when it says "oh no, it's on tonight and here we go, oh. You're looking right, I know you know. So go ahead and let it go, go, go, go."

"awesome! You're really good!" i say, really impressed.

He smiles back, and blushes so slightly I'm not even sure it happened. "thanks."

"no problem. I wish I was in a good band like that..." I mutter.

"I'm sure your school band is good." he says, trying to make me feel better.

"oh, I'm not in the school band... Well, I'm in guitar ensemble class, but that's not that great. I'm on this trip from choir. I love singing... I even have a solo! I'm really excited, but nervous.." I say. I'm actually a lot more nervous than excited. I've never been in front of this many people...

"you'll do great! I'm sure of it. I'll be out there watching, so at least you'll have me to support you." he smiles. "the guys'll support you too, right guys?" he asks them. They all look over and smile at while they nod.

I blush. "well thanks, but this is the most people that I've ever sang in front of.. What if I mess up?"

"you won't. You'll do fine." Kendall says. "pre gig nerves always go away once you get out there."

"I hope youre right..." I say, trying to stay optimistic.

* * *

For the rest of the plane ride, i talk to James, getting to know more about him. He's 19, lives in Los Angeles, loves surfing, and has a 6 year old sister named Taylor. He gets to know me too. He finds out that I'm 18, just finishing up my senior year, I live in Appleton, I'm really into music, and I like to play guitar.

About 20 minutes before our plane is going to land, I take out my phone.

"can I have your phone number? Maybe we can hang out at disney after the

performances." I ask.

He smiles and nods, taking out his phone. He hands it too me and I hand mine to him. I put my number in a new contact, and hand it back.

"can I take a picture of you? I have this OCD thing where I can't have a contact without a picture.." I ask. He smirks.

"sure. But then I get a picture of you."

"fine." I giggle. I snap a photo of him, and then he points his phone at me.

"smile pretty for the camera!"

I make sure my bangs aren't falling in my face, then smile for the picture.

James smiles at me. "pretty." he remarks. I blush.. Not many guys call me pretty. Im not really tall, only about 5'2, and SUPER skinny… I have straight brown hair with a lot of natural blonde highlights. My eyes are grey blue or green… but they change with my outfits. I have a few very light freckles, but they arent really noticeable.

"aww. Thanks. You look pretty too!" I tell him, giggling.

"well I'm flattered." he chuckles back. You talk for a couple more minutes, then the plane lands. After a couple minutes, James and the guys stand up. "well," James says. "I have to get off here.. I'll text you later?" he says, stepping over me.

"why are you getting off here? Why isn't everyone getting off?" I ask,

completely lost.

"uhm..." he says, looking for a reply. "it's a long story. I'll explain later."

he grabs a black hoodie and some sunglasses. The other guys do the same, then wave as they get off the plane. Sketchy much?


	5. Hot Tubs and Texting

**hi loves!(: i like this chapter... i think its cute. lol(: please review and what nott!(: i love all you readers!(:**

* * *

After the guys leave, I turn around. "how was your flight?" I ask diddy and lily.

"great. You and singer boy looked like you were getting to know each other pretty well..." diddy says, smirking. I blush.

"he was cute... Did you get his number?" lily says. Of course. Lilys addicted to boys.

"actually, I did." I smile back, holding up my phone and wiggling it in her face.

"holy crap... You're not kidding!" lily says, slightly in awe. I usually don't have enough confidence to ask guys for their numbers...

"why'd they get off early? And what was up with the hoodies and glasses?" diddy asks.

"I wish I could tell you.. He said he'd explain later." I mutter.

"sketchy?"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

A couple seconds later, the plane lets off the rest of the passengers. We walk off, and see a ton of teenage girls decked out in big time rush stuff. Huh. Big time rush must've just gotten in. Ironic.

At this point, theil is Geeking out, trying to get all of us together. We just go along with it, then get on a bus which takes us to our hotel. It's pretty nice.

I'm rooming with diddy, lily, and a girl named Cassie. Cassies nice, but I don't really talk to her. She already plans on sneaking into miranda, Jaclyn, Brianna, and lacys room. That's okay with me, diddy, and Lily.. We don't mind hanging out just us three. I claim a bed to myself, and since my birthday is in about a month, they decide to let me keep it to myself. Win!

We all get settled, and then we meet back up with the choir in the lobby. Theil tells us the rules and expectations. We can go around town, as long as we are with a group. There are no boy/girl sleeping arrangements. We have to be in our rooms by 10:30. Only students can sleep in rooms with each other. Blah blah. Lights out is 1. All that type of stuff.

Lily, Diddy and I decide to hit up the pool. I mean, it's Florida, and we can. It's not too cold out, so we decide to go to the out door one. We head back up to our rooms, and change into our swimsuits. I have a dark green and dark gold top that's covered with a really cool looking lace thing. The bottoms are just black boy shirts. Diddy has a black and multicolored zebra print bikini, and lily had a beaded red and tan bikini.

We grab towels, our phones, and room keys, and head down to the pool.

It's not too big, but it's not small either. There's a hot tub that's shaped like a palm tree to the side.

"screw the pool, I'm going in the hot tub." I say, walking over to one of the "leaves." I've always had an obsession with hot tubs.

Diddy and lily laugh, and then go in the regular pool. They get out 15 minutes later... Too cold.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes. I look at the screen, and it says "James." I smile and open the text.

James(6:37 PM): hey Rachel!(:

Me(6:38 PM): hey!

I put down my phone, and start talking to lily and diddy again.

"who was that?" lily asks.

"James.." I smile back.

"oh! Cute plane boy?"

"yes, cute plane boy."

"WHAT'D HE SAY?"

"he said hi..."

"oh..." she looks disappointed.

I sigh. "lil, I've known the guy for what, 5 hours? What's he going to say, hey babe, I miss you like crazy?"

She huffs. "no need to be rude..."

"I'm not being rude, just logical." I laugh.

My phone buzzes again.

James(6:43 PM): how's Florida so far?

Me(6:43 PM): great so far! I'm chilling in a hot tub with lily and diddy. Wbu?

James(6:44 PM): sounds like a party! And we just got to our hotel... Me and the guys are probably going to go check out Disney.

Me(6:45 PM): that sounds like so much fun! Wish I could go...

James(6:46 PM): I would say we'd come get you, but I don't think the guys would like it...

"Well that's rude..." I mutter out loud. Diddy looks at me. "what's rude?"

"James just told me the guys wouldn't like it-" I get interrupted by a buzz.

James(6:46 PM): oh crap! I didn't mean Kendall Carlos Logan and Dustin. Some of the guys we met up with at the hotel. K, d, c, and l wouldn't care.

"Oh..." I pause. "never mind. I'm better."

Me(6:47 PM): okay, lol. I was like well that's rude... But I'm better now.(:

James(6:47 PM): lol sorry! I didnt mean it like that. And I have to go... Text you later... Or tomorrow!

Me(6:48 PM): Kay. Text ya later!(:

I put down my phone, and get out of the hot tub. "I'm tired... I'm going to go see if there's a movie on tv. Maybe pass out." I say to diddy and lily.

Diddy yawns. "me too... That sounds like a good plan."

"agreed." lily agrees, getting out.

We all head up to the room and take quick showers.

Turns out, lily, who is obsessed with movies, brought some. We end up watching White Chicks. Diddys never seen it, but lily and I watch it all the time when I'm at Lilys house. I love the part when the guys dress up as the girls and one of the first things they do is go to the counter and one starts talking about

throwing a "bf." diddy thinks its the stupidest movie ever... But lily and I just laugh.

After that, it's only like, 9. Diddy takes out her movie... It's another one of my favorites. My future boyfriend is possibly the best movie ever. Diddy and I have a unique way of talking, so we love the way Pax talks. He's so funny! Lily

stops watching and starts playing on her iPod.

After the movie ends, I sit up.

"I'm tired... I don't care if it's only 10:45, I'm going to sleep. Who ever doesn't like it can suck my nonexistent dick." diddy says.

"well, I agree, so I won't be sucking any dicks." I say, turning off the lights and crawling into my bed.

"fine, I'll just play my iPod by myself." lily pouts from the couch.

"sounds good." I laugh from my bed. The last thing I hear before falling asleep is lily whining.


	6. The Performance

**hey everyone! sorry these are taking so long to post... softball has me really busy, and ive had to write like, 10 pages in the past weekend. once summer gets here ill hopefully post a lot more! anywho, thanks for reading! i love you all! please review!(:**

* * *

**(oh hey, look. Another time skip![: just a couple days though. Today's the day of the concert thingie at Disney. I haven't seen James since the plane, but we text a LOT.)**

* * *

"RACHEL. Get your butt out of bed. You have to get ready." diddy says, and I fall out of bed.

"was the pushing really necessary?" I growl. I'm definitely not a morning person. It's only 9!

Lily is hiding from me, because yesterday when she tried to wake me up, I threw a fit and ended up biting her because she wouldn't leave me alone. Whoops.

I stand up and check my phone. I smile when I see a good morning text from James.

James(9:32 AM): morning! Ready for your solo?

Me(9:47 AM): morning back at ya. And sorta.. I'm beyond nervous! Are we still hanging out after the performances?

I put my phone down, and go to the bathroom. My hair is boring, so I brush it, and curl it. I put on a little bit of make up(not much... Only a bit of mascara and eyeliner.) and walk back out. I put on my dress, which is purple because I have a solo.

After I am dressed and what not, I check my phone again.

James(9:49 AM): you'll do fine! Me and the guys will be cheering you on! And if you want.

Me(10:36 AM): well hopefully I won't disappoint you! Lol. And why wouldn't I want to? O.o

"stop texting your boyfriend and get ready, you fatty!" lily says, throwing a pillow at me.

"shut up! He's not my boyfriend, and I'm working on it. I just need to eat a little!" I reply, throwing the pillow back at her. She laughs and walks over.

"well, don't mess up your dress. You look beautiful, love!" diddy tells me, walking over.

"I'm so nervous! What if I mess up? Everyone will know! And James is going to be out there!" I say, starting to freak out.

"James is just going to be happy to see you again. And you won't mess up. You'll do amazing!" lily says encouragingly.

"gah! I'm so nervous!"

My phone buzzes.

James(10:38 AM): you'll be amazing. And I don't know.. Just because. Lol.

Me(10:39 AM): well I definitely want to. And let's hope I don't disappoint you.

"let's go eat, and then we need to get going." lily says, zipping up her dress. Hers is black, and it's not very pretty. No offense, but everyone hates the dresses...

"kay." I reply, and we all head down to breakfast.

About an hour later, everyone is piled on a bus an on the way to Disney. I'm bringing extra clothes because I don't feel like wearing my dress around Disney. I'm bringing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and an off the shoulder grey shirt that has a pink and orange heart in the middle. It says "sweet summer time" and it's really cute!

I check my phone again (we aren't supposed to have them... So it's on silent and hidden in my bag.) and look at the new text from james.

James(11:06 AM): you won't disappoint anyone. And I wanna hang out too.(: I'll text you after the performances.

Me(11:34 AM): okeydokey. Can't wait! I've never been to Disney... Text ya later!

A couple minutes later, the bus stops and lets us all off behind a massive stage. We get all of our stuff set up, warm up, and wait for the concert to start.

The concert starts at 12:30, and the first group to go on is some school from Colorado. They do good, and then the schools keep changing, and pretty soon, our group is up. We go on stage, and see a huge sea of people. We sing our medley thing, and I NAILED my solo! I can't believe it. We get off stage, and diddy and lily mob me.

"you did incredible! I'm so proud!" diddy screams, sounding like a mother.

"Rachel, that was amazing! Good job!" lily says, pulling me into a huge hug.

"thank you so much!" I say, still kind of in shock that I did that. I've never been good in from of crowds! "I wonder if James liked it..."

Diddy hit the back of my head. "of course he liked it! He was probably in shock that you're so amazing."

I rub where she hit me, and laugh. "if that was the case, I'd be so happy."

We decide to go watch the rest of the concert from the stands, but I change quickly.

"and next, we have Nickelodeon recording artists BIG TIME RUSH!" the announcer says enthusiastically. The crowd goes insane, so I know these guys are pretty famous. It's a wonder I haven't heard of them... Four guys run out, and you almost die of shock. Those four guys are Kendall,

Logan, Carlos, and James. I look for Dustin, and I see him in the back playing guitar.

"no. Fucking. Way." I say. Lily and diddy look at me in shock. I never swear. I can't help it though...

"is that...?" lily starts to ask, realizing what I'm staring at.

"it can't be..." diddy says, looking at the stage.

"it's James." I say, not being able to say anything else.

"hows it going Disney?" Carlos shouts into the mic. The screams make the guys smile. "glad to hear it! How are you liking the choirs that are performing today?" more screaming.

"well, I have a friend that was singing up there.. I think she did amazing!" James says, smiling. "did you like the soloist from Wisconsin?" some more screaming. And in a way, they were screaming for me. He chuckles at the crowds reaction. "me too!"

"well, I don't know about you guys, but I think It's time we elevated this place. What do you say?" Logan shouts into the mic. There is still more screaming, and then music starts to play. I recognize the song James played for me on the plane.

"forget about your day under the milky way. I know a place where we can go." James starts, and my mouth just drops.

I know a super star. I may not have known he was a super star, but he is. And I've been texting him, like it's no big deal.


	7. Rides

**Hey! 2 chapters in one day!(: i like this one... i think its cute.(: also, im going to take a little longer to write the next chapter for this story.. i want to get another couple chapters done on my other story. please go read it if you havent!(:**

* * *

"he said his band was called BTR!" I say, trying to figure this out.

"b is for big, t is for time, and r is for rush." a snotty voice tells me, and I look over to see a snotty looking girl staring at me. "gawd, I HATE fans.." she mutters.

"well I bet you've never spoke to them!" diddy shoots back, not taking crap from her.

"and like you have?" snotty girl asks.

"Actually, I have."

"that's bull shit. You've never talked to him."

"you remember the soloist from wisconsin?" lily asks. When the girl nods, she continues. "well, That was my friend here, and James called her a friend."

"bullshit. He wasn't talking about her." snotty girl says, and she turns around.

"I'll prove it, you know. I'll get him to tweet a photo of us all hanging out. Then, you can put that in your pipe and smoke it." I say with a smirk. Diddy and lily give me surprised looks. While they're really loud and outgoing, I'm quiet, so it's not often that I stick up for myself.

"fine. Let's see how that turns out." snotty girl says with a sneer. And as if I willed it to happen, James looked down and saw me watching him. He waves. I wave back, and he shoots me a huge smile. Snotty girl looks back at me with amazement.

I smirk, and then watch the rest of the performance.

After they're done, I go backstage again. Diddy, lily and I look around for a little while, and suddenly someone puts their arm around my shoulder.

"hey!" I say as I turn to face James. "what the heck?"

He gives me a confused look. "what the heck what?"

"BTR? You didn't tell me you were part of big time rush! Even when I asked about them, you didn't tell me! Why not?"

"well, it was kind of nice talking to someone without them freaking out that I was 'James Maslow!'" he says his name in a high pitched fan girl voice. "especially a pretty girl around my age that wasnt famous."

I blush. He called me pretty again! "well still! I think I deserved to know..."

"sorry... But you aren't going to change on me now that you know I'm famous, are you?"

"I didn't even know who you were... I'm not going to change. You're still sweet ol' jamie to me," I say, using the nickname id started using.

He chuckles. "good. You'll still be rachie to me."

I slap his arm. "I hate that name..."

"I know." he smirks. "anyway, you still wanna hang out, go on some of the rides? You'll have to deal with being mobbed..." he says, sounding slightly apologetic at the end of the comment.

"of course! I've been looking forward to this since the second day. And I can deal with some fan girls..." I giggle.

"okay, but I'm just warning you right now, those fan girls can get vicious."

"how can fan girls get vicious?"

"you'll see..." he mutters, then, as if he just noticed them, says hi to diddy and lily. They laugh and say hi back.

"well, let's go!" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards some ride. kendall, Carlos, Logan and Dustin see us, and walk over.

"hey Rachel! How'd you like big time rush?" Kendall asks, smirking.

"shut it, blondie!" I giggle back. "but you guys were amazing! I wish I'd known about you guys before..."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't.. Otherwise you would've fangirled when you met me, and I liked having someone not spaz when they met me." James mutters.

"you sound really cocky, dude..." Logan says.

"well, I don't mean it like that! I just mean its nice to not be used." James says defensively.

"well are we going to go ride some rides, or sit here talking?" Carlos asks.

"let's go!" we all reply. Diddy and Lily walk over and I introduce them to the rest of the guys. We all walk out, and almost immediately, girls are surrounding us. I look over, and what do you know, snotty girl is there. I smirk at her, and look at James.

"are they always this crazy?"

"at least... But hey. It's pretty cool, just sometimes I wish I could go on some rides with my friends without getting mobbed."

"yeah... I understand... Are you used to it?"

"definitely. It happens a lot... But what ever. What do you want to go on?"

"I don't know... Let's just go on a ton!" I laugh. He chuckles, and then starts to lead us all over the park, going on random rides.

I find something out as the day goes on... James is a flirty guy. And

apparently, I'm a flirty girl because lily and diddy dragged me to the bathroom.

"holy lord, since when have you flirted like that?" lily asks.

"like what?" I ask, confused.

"Rachel, you're flirting like crazy. We've never heard you flirt, even with Ross." diddy explains. Ross was a guy I'd been crushing on for about a year.

"well I don't know... Im just talking to him!" I defend myself.

"yeah, in the most flirtatious way possible..." diddy mutters.

"well then maybe he'll start to like me. That would be a change, and who knows. Maybe it'll be fun."

"are you stupid? He already likes you. He's been staring at you all day, and he's flirting like crazy. Plus, he said earlier that you were pretty, and he texts you non stop." lily says exasperatedly.

"well then I'll have fun with it. When was the last time I've had this much fun with a guy? Like, freshman year. With Tyler. So I'll just go along with what ever happens." I decide.

"fine, but I'd he hurts you, we get to kick his butt." lily says, pointing at herself an diddy, whose nodding.

"fine." I agree, and we Walk out. We look for the guys, but they're in the middle of a huge huddle of girls. I groan, and try to get to the middle, but get shoved back multiple times.

I glare at a few of the meaner ones, and then pull out my phone. I send james a text, and wait.

Me(6:57 PM): we're outside of your mob.. We can't get in. Lol.

James(7:01 PM): sorry.. I'm trying to get out! Just meet us backstage.. Seems like the only way were getting out of this mob...

Me(7:02 PM): Kay, sounds good.

"let's go." I say, grabbing lily and diddys hands, pulling them towards the stage.

"are we going to meet them somewhere?" lily asks.

"yep.. Back stage so the girls can't get back there." I laugh.

"kendalls cute..." She says, looking at me.

"ooh. Lily and Kendall!" I smile.

"so is Carlos..." diddy mutters. "just putting that out there..."

"they're all cute, but I like James." I giggle just as we get to the stage.

"really? Never would've guessed.,." diddy says sarcastically.

"oh shut up!" I laugh. We sit on a bench, and wait for the guys to show up. They get here about, 10 minutes later.

"sorry... Told you they go crazy." James says, sitting next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"eh, it's okay." I say, leaning against him.

Lily fake coughs. "couple."

I glare at her and throw a rock at her. Dustin chuckles and fake coughs too.

Then every one else joins in, and I blush like crazy. James is blushing too, but he's hiding it better then I am...

"shut up, before I kill you two in your sleep, and you four whenever I get the chance." I say. Lily an diddy stop.

Okay, in case you haven't realized, every time I stick up for myself, my friends are surprised. For the past 3 or 4 years, I've been one of the quietest people in our grade. This year, I've gained a lot of confidence. Its really nice, and I can finally stand up to jerks. Plus, I can talk to people a lot more and not care what they think.

"well then..." lily says in mock hurt.

I giggle. "well, should we go on more rides?"

"yes!" James says excitedly. "let's go!" he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the rides, just like before.


End file.
